


"A Practical Guide to End a War and Discover the Love" by Millicent the cat

by Lubamoon



Series: Microfics and Drabbles by @reylomicrofics [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, English, Español | Spanish, F/M, Falling In Love, Gingerrose - Freeform, Happy Ending, Kylo Ren Redemption, Millicent is crazy, Millicent is the mastermind, Reylo - Freeform, The Author Regrets Nothing, but in a good way, gingerrosevss, reylomicrofic, vacation on Naboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/pseuds/Lubamoon
Summary: After the First Order takes Rose Tico prisoner, Millicent begins to develop an affection for her and she thinks that she might be good for her Armie. But what she really wants is to leave that horrible ship and end the silly human war. Will she make it?...Después de que la Primera Orden toma prisionera a Rose Tico, Millicent comienza a desarrollar un afecto por ella y piensa que podría ser buena para su Armie. Pero lo que realmente quiere es dejar esa horrible nave y terminar la tonta guerra humana. ¿Lo logrará?A #reylomicrofic and #gingerrosevss collection inspired by @reylomicrofics
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Millicent the Cat, Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Microfics and Drabbles by @reylomicrofics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740196
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	"A Practical Guide to End a War and Discover the Love" by Millicent the cat

_**Heat** _

The General reached out a hand to the girl's forehead and even without the med droid he noticed that she was burning with heat, almost on the verge of delirium. He stepped away to watch her with interest. The little Rebel had easily penetrated the shields of the Supremacy even wearing an obviously stolen First Order officer's suit.

Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, and a glint caught Hux's attention. He rushed to take it but released it immediately as if it were burning.

"Haysian ore"

*

_**Temperatura** _

El General acercó una mano hacía la frente de la muchacha y aún sin ayuda del droide médico se dio cuenta de que ella ardía de fiebre, estaba casi al borde del delirio. Se alejó para contemplarla con interés. La pequeña Rebelde había penetrado sin problemas los escudos del Supremacy, incluso vestía un traje de oficial de la Primera Orden, obviamente robado.

Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez y un destello llamó la atención de Hux. Se apresuró a tomarlo pero lo soltó inmediatamente como si quemara.

"Oro Haysiano"

* * *

_**Juice** _

The Supreme Leader was constipated and there is no more delicate way of saying it. In less than ten days he had killed his father first and his Master's later, taking his place. His ship had exploded, and his grandfather's lightsaber too. And as if this were not enough, the scavenger had entered his life, turning it upside down and rejecting his proposal to join him.

Logically, his disciplined diet was out of phase with stress. But nobody had to know that, his reputation at that time was being questioned by the events of the eve, especially by Hux. And Kylo Ren was not thrilled with the idea of being teased about him and his digestive system.

So he decided that it was best to use the Steadfast juice vending machine, since Kylo knew that tuanul grapes were perfect to accelerate the transit, but the damn machine did not want to cooperate with him.

He concentrated on using the Force to obtain the blessed juice. Unfortunately, he did not realize that this would have consequences.

Because at that moment he generated a bond with Rey, and she was still very angry.

So much for keep the secret, the juice stains reached the ceiling and the explanations would be more difficult to invent this time.

*

_**Jugo** _

El Líder Supremo estaba estreñido y no hay forma más delicada de decirlo. En menos de diez días había matado primero a su padre y a su Maestro luego, ocupando su lugar. Su nave había explotado y el sable de luz de su abuelo también. Y por si esto fuera poco, la carroñera había entrado en su vida, dándole la vuelta y rechazando su propuesta de unirse a él.

Lógicamente, su dieta disciplinada estaba desfasada por el estrés. Pero nadie tenía que saberlo. Su reputación en ese momento estaba siendo cuestionada por los acontecimientos de la víspera, especialmente por Hux. Y Kylo Ren no estaba entusiasmado con la idea de ser molestado por su sistema digestivo.

Entonces decidió que era mejor usar la máquina expendedora de jugo del Steadfast, sabía que las uvas de tuanul eran perfectas para acelerar el tránsito, pero la maldita máquina no quería cooperar con él.

Así que se concentró en usar la Fuerza para obtener el bendito jugo.

Desafortunadamente, no se dio cuenta de que esto tendría consecuencias porque en ese momento generó un vínculo con Rey, y ella todavía estaba muy enojada.

Hasta ahí llegó lo de guardar el secreto, las manchas de jugo llegaron al techo y las explicaciones serían más difíciles de inventar esta vez.

* * *

_**Sand** _

Of all the places in the galaxy, Jakku was the one Hux hated the most. He didn't have a good reason, lately he disliked being anywhere else but the Steadfast. But there he was, fulfilling the mission of the unbearable Supreme Leader who wanted to win the heart of the scavenger.

Why didn't he mind his own love affairs? Of course Kylo Ren hated sand, it was the First Order's favorite joke. Armitage smoothed out his uniform and got off the shuttle.

The sooner he found the damn doll inside the AT-AT, the sooner he could return to the ship and perhaps the intriguing brown-eyed rebel prisoner would have woken up by now.

*

**_Arena_ **

De todos los lugares de la galaxia, Jakku era el que Hux más odiaba. No tenía una buena razón, últimamente no le gustaba estar en ningún otro sitio que no fuera el Steadfast.

Pero allí estaba, cumpliendo la misión del insoportable Líder Supremo que quería ganarse el corazón de la carroñera ¿Por qué no se ocupaba él de sus propios asuntos amorosos? Por supuesto Kylo Ren odiaba la arena, era la broma favorita de la Primera Orden.

Armitage se alisó el uniforme y se bajó de la lanzadera. Cuanto antes encontrara el maldito muñeco dentro del AT-AT, antes podría volver a la nave y quizás la intrigante prisionera rebelde de ojos marrones ya se habría despertado para entonces.

* * *

**_Fresh_ **

Millicent thoughtfully drank her plate of fresh bantha milk as she analyzed the scene. First, the human girl entered shaking a huge bouquet of orange roses while mumbling something like "How dare you, cynic?", to which Armie replied with an indignant "It wasn't me!"

What followed was an indecipherable yelling and then the two fell silent and looked at each other in amazement. Millie was sure now that her plan was working.

*

_**Fresco** _

Millicent bebía pensativamente su plato de leche fresca de bantha mientras analizaba la escena. Primero, la humana entró sacudiendo un enorme ramo de rosas anaranjadas mientras mascullaba"¿Como te atreves, cínico?", a lo que Armie respondió con un indignado "No he sido yo!"

Lo que siguió fue un griterío indescifrable y luego los dos se callaron y se miraron con asombro. Millie estaba segura ahora, de que su plan estaba funcionando.

* * *

**_Buzzing_ **

The Supreme Leader let out a long sigh, lost in thought. General Hux and the rebel prisoner had been spending a lot of time together lately and seemed to be getting along better and better, but Kylo couldn't help but envy them. How did they do it?

He wasn't having that much luck with Rey and every day he regretted more that he didn't run to her after Crait. Rose started laughing at something a blushing Hux was saying. Kriff, they really did make a cute couple. What would Rey's laugh be like?

So far he'd only seen her angry, but no one but him was to blame for that. Maybe it was time to change tactics.

The familiar buzzing warned him that he was no longer alone, so he prepared to let out his charming side.

*

**_Zumbido_ **

El Líder Supremo dejó escapar un largo suspiro, perdido en sus pensamientos. El general Hux y la prisionera rebelde pasaban mucho tiempo juntos últimamente y parecían estar llevándose cada vez mejor, pero Kylo no podía evitar envidiarlos.¿Cómo lo hacían?

Él no estaba teniendo tanta suerte con Rey y cada día lamentaba más no haber corrido hacia ella luego de Crait. Rose comenzó a reírse por algo que un sonrojado Hux le decía. Kriff, realmente hacían una linda pareja. ¿Cómo sería la risa de Rey?

Hasta ahora él sólo la había visto enojada, pero nadie más que él tenía la culpa de eso. Quizás era el momento de cambiar de táctica.

El zumbido familiar le advirtió que ya no estaba solo, así que se preparó para dejar salir su lado encantador.

* * *

[The Beach Boys - Good Vibrations](https://youtu.be/Eab_beh07HU)

The Resistance searched for Rose for weeks after her attempt to infiltrate the First Order. Fearing the worst, they were pleased to know that she was safe but they couldn't believe that she wanted to stay there when General Hux informed that they were ready to make an exchange.

Rey knew the girl thanks to what Finn had told her, thinking that she was very brave for sacrificing for her. But something told her that Rose had other plans in mind.

However... Several negotiations and some Force bonds later, they agreed to meet all in Naboo.

Rey waited alone in the Falcon, as she had promised. A real shame, because the lake looked beautiful and she yearned for a break. A cloud of dust on the horizon warned her that something was wrong.

Two speeders, three people and a cat were flying at full speed to where she was.

Rey braced herself for the impact with the lightsaber in hand, but a familiar voice in her mind stopped her, and the strange command not lessening her confusion.

"Rey, turn on the Falcon!"

*

La Resistencia buscó a Rose durante semanas luego de su intento de infiltrarse en la Primera Orden. Temiendo lo peor, se alegraron de saber que estaba a salvo, pero no podían creer que quisiera quedarse allí cuando el Gral. Hux informó que estaban listos para hacer un intercambio.

Rey conocía a la chica gracias a lo que Finn le había contado, pensando que era muy valiente por sacrificarse por ella. Pero algo le dijo que Rose tenía otros planes en mente.

Sin embargo, varias negociaciones y algunos enlaces de la Fuerza más tarde, acordaron reunirse en Naboo.

Rey esperó sola en el Halcón, como había prometido. Una verdadera pena, porque el lago se veía hermoso y anhelaba un descanso. Una nube de polvo en el horizonte le advirtió que algo andaba mal.

Dos deslizadores, tres personas y un gato volaban a toda velocidad hacia ella.

Rey se preparó para el impacto con el sable de luz en la mano, pero una voz familiar en su mente la detuvo, y la extraña orden no disminuyó su confusión.

"¡Rey, enciende el Halcón!"

* * *

_**Trip** _

Millicent was satisfied. New house, new yard, new life. New humans to manipulate too. But something was missing and she wouldn't consider herself a serious cat if she didn't do everything she proposed.

The human they now called Ben was still a sad person, and the young woman he sighed for was not giving in. And Millie was very objective, the man was trying very hard and everyone approved of the union, even the future mother-in-law.

Maybe they didn't know how to talk.

But the sly cat did not give up so easily and decided to take control of the situation.

The paleface and the girl with the three buns needed some time alone.

She knew who the boss of the place was, the human in charge, the woman with the braided hair. So she focused her seductive arts, convincing her in a not very subtle way to take the lovebirds on a trip, when she pressed Leia's datapad with one of her orange paws and the green and blue planet appeared on the screen.

"Chandrila? Why didn't I think of that before?"

*

**_Viaje_ **

Millicent estaba satisfecha. Nueva casa, nuevo patio, nueva vida. Nuevos humanos para manipular también. Pero algo le faltaba y no se consideraría una gata seria si no cumplía con todo lo que se proponía.

El humano al que ahora llamaban Ben seguía siendo una persona triste y la joven por la que él suspiraba no daba el brazo a torcer. Y Millie era muy objetiva, el hombre lo estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas y todo el mundo aprobaba la unión, incluso la futura suegra.

Tal vez ellos no sabían hablar.

Pero la astuta gata no se rendía tan fácilmente y decidió tomar el control de la situación.

El cara pálida y la niña con los tres rodetes necesitaban un tiempo a solas.

Ella sabía quién era la jefa del lugar, la humana a cargo, la mujer de cabello trenzado. Así que en ella enfocó sus artes de seducción, convenciéndola de manera no muy sutil de embarcar a los tórtolos en un viaje cuando presionó el datapad de Leia con una de sus patitas anaranjadas y un planeta verde y azul apareció en pantalla.

"¿Chandrila? ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?"

* * *

**_Swell_ **

Rey was ready to leave for Chandrila. Leia had ordered it as a special and mysterious mission, she did not even tell her who her companion would be. But when Ben appeared, wearing comfortable travel clothes, she let out a burst of frustration.

Although she had to acknowledge how great he looked. The light-colored outfit highlighted his black hair and intense look, making him even more dangerously attractive than ever. He looked magnificent, with an air of innate royalty and aware of the effect he was causing on her.

Hux and Rose watched the scene from a corner.

"What's wrong with him? Why is he walking like that?"

"I don't know. Ben was always a drama queen."

Millicent censored them with a warning meow. Her furry chest swelled with pride. Finally the pale faced human was going to make it.

*

_**Hincharse** _

Rey estaba lista para partir hacia Chandrila. Leia lo había ordenado como una misión especial y misteriosa, ni siquiera le dijo quién sería su acompañante. Pero cuando Ben apareció, luciendo ropa cómoda para viajar, ella soltó un respingo de frustración.

Aunque tuvo que reconocer lo estupendo que se veía. El conjunto de colores claros resaltaba su cabello negro y su mirada intensa, haciéndolo aún más peligrosamente atractivo que nunca. Se veía magnífico, con un aire de realeza innato y consciente del efecto que tenía sobre ella.

Hux y Rose observaban la escena desde un rincón.

"¿Qué le sucede? ¿Por qué camina así?"

"No tengo idea. Ben siempre fue una reina del drama"

Millicent los censuró con un maullido de advertencia. Su pecho peludo se hinchó con orgullo. Finalmente el cara pálida lo iba a conseguir.

* * *

**_Watermelon_ **

Silence reigned at the base. Finally, love had triumphed. But is that how they thanked her? At least they would have brought her some gift from their trip. Her tail wagged cautiously when Ben got off the ship with the bun girl in his arms. Nothing for Millie.

_The nerve!_

But she soon cheered up, sweet Armie never forgot her. Anyway, a watermelon. What was she supposed to do with that disgusting green thing? Though seeing as Rose ate, maybe she'd give it a try. The girl had good taste in humans, maybe even in fruit.

*

**_Sandía_ **

l silencio reinaba en la base. Finalmente el amor había triunfado. ¿Es que así le agradecían? Por lo menos le hubieran traído algún regalo de su viaje. Su cola se movió con cautela cuando Ben bajó de la nave con la chica del rodete en brazos. Nada para Millie.

_¡El descaro!_

Pero pronto se animó, su dulce Armie nunca se olvidaba de ella. En fin, una sandía. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer con esa cosa verde y repugnante? Aunque viendo como Rose comía, tal vez le daría una oportunidad. La chica tenía buen gusto en humanos, tal vez también en frutas.

* * *

**_Storm_ **

That was the last night in Ajan Kloss. With the First Order almost dissolved and its two main leaders living the best time of their lives in the Resistance, the future of the galaxy looked bright and peaceful.

New allies and old enemies gathered to listen to Leia's speech, who looked with barely contained emotion at her son, as he and Rey intertwined their hands without dissimulation.

Outside, the storm was at its height, a farewell that reminded them of the times before, when the thunder were explosions and the lightning, blaster shots.

Suddenly a door opened violently and many of those present were frightened, fearing the return of a certain hated character who always returned. But it was worse than Palpatine.

Someone had left Millicent outside.

The lights went out dramatically and the cat's curled silhouette was cut out with a lightning bolt in the background. Somehow, Millie was going to get revenge on the culprit.

*

**_ Tormenta _ **

Esa era la última noche en Ajan Kloss. Con la Primera Orden casi disuelta y sus dos principales líderes viviendo el mejor momento de sus vidas en la Resistencia, el futuro de la galaxia se presentaba alentador y pacífico. 

Nuevos aliados y antiguos enemigos se reunieron para escuchar el discurso de Leia, que miraba con emoción apenas contenida a su hijo, mientras él y Rey entrelazaban sus manos sin disimulo. 

Afuera la tormenta estaba en su máximo esplendor, una despedida que les recordó a los tiempos de antes, cuando los truenos eran explosiones y los rayos, disparos de bláster.

De repente una puerta se abrió con violencia y muchos de los presentes se asustaron, temiendo el regreso de cierto personaje odiado que siempre volvía. Pero era algo peor que Palpatine. 

Alguien había dejado a Millicent afuera.

Las luces se apagaron con dramatismo y la silueta encrespada de la gata se recortó con un relámpago de fondo. De alguna manera, Millie se iba a vengar del culpable.

* * *

**_Ambrosia_ **

The next step on the list to rebuild the galaxy was to spread the positive image of the former Supreme Leader, now supremely in love with the girl who was once going to become the last Jedi but now had other ideas about relationships and their attachments.

But it would not be so easy because Millicent didn't forget the storm episode and, with a catlike whim, she decided that the black-haired, prominent-nosed human would be her first victim.

She knew that he suffered from allergies, she had heard Armie complain countless times about always having to carry a box of tissues as if he had no more important things to do.

So when she found out that the first stop would be Naboo, the cat remembered that there were ambrosial shrubs there and that their spores caused great irritation in the nostrils.

_Let's see who laughs better now, when the Prince Benjamin starts sneezing uncontrollably in front of the cameras and the tissues disappear suspiciously._

*

El siguiente paso en la lista para reconstruir la galaxia era propagar la imagen positiva del ex Líder Supremo, ahora supremamente enamorado de la muchacha que en otra época iba a convertirse en último Jedi pero ahora tenía otras ideas acerca de las relaciones y sus compromisos.

Pero no sería tan fácil porque Millicent no olvidaba el episodio de la tormenta y por mero capricho gatuno, decidió que el humano de cabello negro y nariz prominente sería su primera víctima.

Ella sabía que él sufría de alergias, había escuchado a Armie quejarse infinidad de veces de tener que cargar siempre con una caja de pañuelos como si no tuviera cosas más importantes que hacer.

Así que cuando averiguó que la primera parada sería Naboo, la gata recordó que allí había arbustos de ambrosías y que sus esporas causaban gran irritación en las fosas nasales.

_Vamos a ver quién ríe mejor ahora, cuando el Príncipe Benjamin empezara a estornudar sin control frente a las cámaras y los pañuelos desaparecieran sospechosamente._

* * *

**_Equator_ **

Rose got the coordinates wrong on the Falcon's console and it was impossible now that she and Hux got there in time. But Millicent knew that the "accident" was his fault, for distracting the girl in a rather reprehensible way, which she would have preferred not to have witnessed.

To fix the disaster, they would have to go around the planet in the shortest possible distance, avoiding at all costs the route of the equator.

But Millie was still grieving over the day of the storm. She could swear that her whiskers weren't yet dry and it was a miracle that she did not get cat pneumonia.

In anticipation, she delighted in the ridiculous explanations they would give to their friends, who were waiting for them to celebrate a wedding.

_After all, who would have believed that she was capable of handling a mythical spaceship?_

*

_**Ecuador** _

Rose introdujo mal las coordenadas en la consola del Halcón y era imposible ahora que ella y Hux llegaran a tiempo. Pero Millicent sabía que el "accidente" había sido culpa de él, por distraerla de una manera bastante censurable, que hubiera preferido no tener que presenciar.

Para arreglar el desastre, ellos tendrían que dar la vuelta al planeta en la menor distancia posible, evitando a toda costa la ruta del ecuador.

Pero Millie aún estaba dolida por lo que le hicieron el día de la tormenta. Podría jurar que sus bigotes aún no se secaban y era un milagro que no hubiera enfermado de neumonía gatuna.

Por anticipado, se deleitó pensando en las ridículas explicaciones que ellos darían a sus amigos, que los esperaban para celebrar una boda.

 _¿Quién iba a creer que ella era capaz de manejar una nave espacial mítica_?

* * *

**_Sunglasses_ **

Millicent already had half her revenge ready. Three of the suspects had learned not to mess with her and to leave the door open next time. But there were still two others: the pilot with the affected look and the boy who followed him around shouting a name that wasn't his. 

How was she going to take it out on Poe? She could scratch his beautiful face in his sleep, but Millie was more subtle than that. Besides, there were no other cats to blame, just her.

But he had a valuable possession, something he called part of his "Casanova outfit" though she didn't understand how anyone could possibly fall for that. Ridiculous humans.

_Well, the pilot would have to find another pair of sunglasses._

*

Millicent tenía la mitad de su venganza lista. Tres de los sospechosos habían aprendido a no meterse con ella y a dejar la puerta abierta la próxima vez. Pero aún quedaban el piloto de mirada afectada y el chico que lo seguía a todas partes gritando un nombre que no era el suyo.

¿Cómo iba ella a desquitarse con Poe? Podría arañar su bello rostro mientras dormía, pero Millie era más sutil que eso. Además no había otros gatos a quien culpar, sólo ella.

Pero él tenía una posesión valiosa, algo que llamaba parte de su "atuendo casanova", aunque ella no entendía cómo podía ser posible que alguien cayera en la trampa con eso. Humanos ridículos.

_Bueno, el piloto tendría que buscar otro par de anteojos de sol._

* * *

_**Cone** _

Millicent was becoming an expert in the art of war. Of course, it was a silent, one-sided conflict, because none of her victims suspected that an offended cat was the cause of their little misfortunes.

But there was someone who watched everything, the cone-headed droid who reminded Millie of the device Ben used to dry his hair. D-O couldn't communicate with binary language beeps but he was smart enough to calculate and anticipate the cat's retaliation. And he had already discovered that Finn would be next on her list because of her persistent attention to the young man's favorite jacket.

That didn't look good at all.

But when Finn took the garment to place it on his shoulders, it was too late and the little droid shot out, repeating a revealing phrase.

"Yellow alert! No thanks!"

*

_**Cono** _

Millicent se estaba volviendo una experta en el arte de la guerra. Claro que se trataba de un conflicto silencioso y unilateral, porque ninguna de sus victimas sospechaba que la causante de sus pequeñas desgracias era una gata ofendida.

Pero existía alguien que observaba todo, el droide de cabeza cónica que a Millie le recordaba al aparato que usaba Ben para secarse el cabello. D-O no podía comunicarse con pitidos de lenguaje binario pero tenía inteligencia suficiente como para calcular y anticiparse a las represalias de la gata. Y ya había descubierto que Finn sería el próximo de su lista gracias a la persistente atención que ella le dedicaba a la chaqueta favorita del joven.

Eso no pintaba nada bien.

Pero cuando Finn tomó la prenda para colocarla sobre sus hombros, fue muy tarde y el pequeño droide salió disparado, repitiendo una frase reveladora.

"¡Alerta amarilla! ¡no gracias!"

* * *

_**Sweat** _

Millicent had to make a cease-fire because this time she had gone a little far and was afraid that her new family would really be upset. But she wasn't the type of cat to leave loose ends and decided that one last misdeed wouldn't hurt her if she knew how to play her cards.

The girl with the buns liked her pretty well after all, so she wouldn't be bad to her. Millie would wait outside her room until she went to training, as she did every morning, and then go in to steal some belongings that she didn't miss much but that would teach her a lesson.

But the cat didn't expect Rey to take so long, and Why the girl was leaving the room with her clothes all rumpled, her cheeks all red? Why was she sweating if the training hadn't started? Why did Ben come out after her in the same condition if that wasn't his room?

*

**_Sudor_ **

Millicent tuvo que hacer un alto el fuego porque esta vez había ido un poco lejos y tenía miedo de que su nueva familia se molestara de verdad. Pero no era el tipo de gato que deja cabos sueltos y decidió que una última fechoría no le haría daño si sabía jugar sus cartas.

La chica de los rodetes le gustaba bastante después de todo, así que no sería mala con ella. Esperaría cerca de su habitación hasta que se fuera a entrenar, como hacía cada mañana, y luego entraría a robar algunas pertenencias que no extrañara pero que le enseñara una lección.

Pero la gata no esperaba que Rey tardara tanto. ¿Por qué la chica salía del cuarto con la ropa toda arrugada y las mejillas rojas? ¿Por qué estaba sudando si el entrenamiento no había comenzado? ¿Por qué Ben salió tras ella en las mismas condiciones si esa no era su habitación?

* * *

**_Sail_ **

The days in Naboo were quiet and Millicent found that she liked it, even if her humans didn't pay much attention to her. They had successfully passed her tests, dancing like puppets under her innocent paws.

Millie thought on the deck of the ship that her new family had discovered in the old house, sailing while the wind shook her whiskers. A postcard of feline satisfaction.

But her little heart felt that something was missing. She also wanted someone who understood, a partner, a dyad as humans said. After everything she did for them to find love, Didn't she deserve it?

*

**_Navegar_ **

los días en Naboo eran tranquilos y Millicent descubrió que le gustaba, incluso si sus humanos no le prestaban mucha atención. Habían pasado con éxito sus pruebas, bailando como títeres bajo sus inocentes patas.

Millie pensó todo esto en la cubierta del barco que su nueva familia había descubierto en la vieja casa, navegando mientras el viento sacudía sus bigotes. Toda una postal de satisfacción. Pero su pequeño corazón sintió que algo faltaba.

Ella también quería a alguien que entendiera, un compañero, una diada como los humanos decían. Después de todo lo que hizo para que ellos encontraran el amor, ¿No se lo merecía?

* * *

**_Luminous_ **

Prey to an impulse she did not want to identify, Millicent was shot into the woods, ready to find her dyad, at any cost. She had felt it, perhaps it was her excellent smell or maybe she was sensitive to the Force.

She expected it to be a Lothal cat, but there was nothing like that in Naboo. She was imported. But that wasn't going to discourage Millie.

Then she felt it: the power of impact, luminous and blinding, stopped her heart for an instant.

Almost black, dark blue fur, eyes shining. He had marks and scars but his gallant and imposing pose assured that he had won all those battles. Sharp nails and long whiskers.

And, of course, the black cape.

Millicent fell in love madly, not without first thanking the Force.

*

**_Luminoso_ **

Presa de un impulso que no quería identificar, Millicent salió disparada hacia el bosque, lista para encontrar a su díada, a cualquier precio. Ella lo había sentido, tal vez era su excelente sentido del olfato o tal vez era sensible a la Fuerza.

Esperaba que fuera un gato Lothal, pero no había nada como eso en Naboo. Ella era de importación. Pero eso no iba a desalentar a Millie.

Entonces lo sintió: el poder del impacto, luminoso y cegador, detuvo su corazón por un instante.

El pelaje azul oscuro, casi negro, los ojos brillantes. Tenía marcas y cicatrices, pero su gallarda e imponente pose le aseguró que había ganado todas las batallas. Uñas afiladas y bigotes largos.

Y, por supuesto, la capa negra.

Millicent se enamoró locamente, no sin antes agradecer a la Fuerza.

* * *

FIN


End file.
